Memory
by talassan
Summary: Situada en algún momento después de Reckoning ... Kate celosa y ... leanlo y ya me diran que les parece ! Será solo un os así que esto fue todo lo que tenia que contar al respecto y no habrá mas, lo siento. Una disculpa, los resúmenes no son lo mío, ya lo saben y, si no lo sabían, ahora ya lo saben, así que lo siento :P :P espero que les guste


**Hola hola a todo el mundo ! se que tengo una historia sin terminar y que debería estar actualizandoles esa en vez de escribir una nueva pero aquellos que leer las review de Ilexi05 sabrán que me pidió otra historia, una historia cortita aunque sea de un capi me dijo y pues aquí esta, es un poco (mas del doble) mas larga que los capos que escribo normalmente pero es un OS, es decir no tendrá** **continuación ... eso es lo que iba a contar y ya esta contado solo that's it!**

 **Aunque dijo que a partir de ahora me pondria más cláusulas ahora no me puso ninguna, solo me dio el tema: Kate celosa ( sorry tu sabes quien pero tardabas mucho, igual no te preocupes, no te robe la idea, lo sigue en otro momento y no tiene nada que ver con lo tuyo) hay un flashback que puse en cursivas y entre ' '. espero que quede claro y no induzca a ninguna confusión.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar Why Me? lo antes posible! les aviso desde ya que el que sigue será un capi M que podrán leer o no, sin perder el hilo del resto de la historia, es decisión de ustedes!**

 **Disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo de la escritura y no olviden dejar una review ... ya saben que me encantan**

* * *

Memory

Todavía eran las 4:50 de la tarde y Kate ya había gastado el reloj de tanto mirarlo. Si a las 5 no la habían avisado de ningún asesinato nuevo, ella y Rick se irían a pasar el fin de semana a los Hamptons. Sí, como aquella vez hacía casi tres años, pero ahora sin esconderse y como marido y mujer.

Habían disfrutado mucho de sus dos semanas de Luna de Miel pero, ahora tendrían un mes completo para terminar de celebrar que finalmente habían logrado casarse. Por fin había llegado el verano. Habían decidido pasar dos de esas cuatro semanas en una paradisiaca playa Hawaiana para después trasladarse a Roma, Paris y Barcelona, y regresar a casa el último viernes de su periodo de descanso, con lo cual tendría tiempo de readaptarse al horario antes de volver al trabajo.

Pero su avión no salía hasta el martes. Sin embargo, si todo salía bien y su teléfono permanecía sin sonar durante los tres minutos que restaban hasta las 5 de la tarde, iniciarían el verano con un fin de semana familiar en la casa de la playa.

Se sentía muy entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de pasar esos días con Rick, Martha, Alexis y Jim, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea. Solo esperaba que aquello no se convirtiera en un gran desastre.

Ya solo faltaba un minuto y Kate se sentía cada vez más ansiosa, rezando por que el bendito teléfono no …

-Beckett- respondió desanimada después de descolgar el auricular cortando de golpe el sonido estridente que había roto el silencio que, hasta entonces, reinaba en el departamento de homicidios de la 12.

Una risa infinitamente divertida le respondió al otro lado de la línea y su rostro se relajó adquiriendo un semblante de placidez.

-Pensé que te fastidiaría recibir LA llamada justo un minuto antes de que se cumpliera el plazo pero me has sorprendido, no esperaba oír tanta decepción en tu voz. Me alegra que estés tan emocionada por pasar el fin de semana en familia- declaró Rick, interrumpiéndose por alguna que otra risotada que aun se le escapaba.

-Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte, idiota- respondió ella sonriendo a su vez. Si lo hubiera tenido en frente, habría acompañado aquella frase con un golpe en el hombro.

Al finalizar la llamada, recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa. A pesar del susto que le había dado Castle, todo había salido bien y en unas horas pasarían a buscar a su padre para encaminarse a los Hamptons, Martha y Alexis habían salido para allá por la mañana. Sería una ocasión especial, la última vez que habían ido todos juntos había sido para su boda con Rick.

Al llegar al loft, casi se choca con su esposo que la había oído acercarse y se disponía a abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero. Cuando Castle rozó su brazo, ella dio un brinco hacia atrás como si la hubiera quemado y luego miró hacia abajo con las mejillas teñidas de un tono carmesí.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó alzándole el rostro con una ligera presión en su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras el rubor de sus pómulos se intensificaba.

-¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita loca que tienes? Y no me digas que nada porque un tomate parecería pálido al lado tuyo- insistió él.

-Nada más estaba recordando algo- respondió después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Y ¿vas a contarme que es eso que te avergüenza de ese modo o tendré que interrogarte para sacarte cada palabra?

Kate volvió a negar con la cabeza y se internó en el salón. O al menos eso trataba de hacer hasta que unas manos la detuvieron, alzándola para después depositarla en el sofá mientras de deslizaban por los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo en un ataque de cosquillas.

-Si no sueltas la sopa por ti misma tendré que torturarte- dijo Castle con un fingido tono serio tras el cual se filtraba la hilaridad que lo invadía al verla y oírla carcajearse mientras se revolvía bajo sus dedos expertos.

-Basta- dijo ella sin aliento cuando comenzaron a dolerle los costados de tanta risa.

-¿Me vas a contar en qué pensabas?- preguntó él, interrumpiéndose pero sin soltarla. Al verla dudar, reanudó su ataque.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- articuló con dificultad, con los ojos y el rostro inundados por las lágrimas y la respiración entrecortada.

-Me alegra comprobar que has entrado en razón y que el método Castle sigue siendo tan efectivo como siempre- anunció él teatralmente mientras la liberaba.

La detective aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

-¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Ven aquí a enfrentarte con la verdad!- gritó él emprendiendo la carrera tras ella y atrapándola en el umbral de la puerta.

Beckett rió aún con más fuerza al ser capturada. Si hubiera estado huyendo de verdad él jamás la habría alcanzado. Pero le encantaba su lado infantil y sus comentarios y vítores cuando la "encarcelaba" entre sus brazos para que no escapara de nuevo. ¡Y ella que en algún momento llegó a temer que su matrimonio sería aburrido como tantos otros!

Acabó tendida boca arriba en la cama con las muñecas sujetas por las manos de él que también le sostenía la piernas al encontrarse sentado-sin apoyar todo su peso para no lastimarla- sobre sus muslos.

-¡Dime todo lo que sabes!- exclamó él- ¡no tienes escapatoria!

Kate rompió a reír de nuevo ante la comicidad del tono rudo de él en contraste con su rostro que se contraía en una mueca tratando de no acompañarla en sus carcajadas.

Después de un rato más de juego y tras una tregua solicitada por ella para, según dijo, "no mojar la cama de papá", Rick se sentó en el borde del colchón y la miró con seriedad.

-Dime qué estabas pensando cuando llegaste- le dijo. Quedaba claro en su tono de voz que ya no estaba jugando pero que tampoco estaba enfadado, solo preocupado. Hacía mucho que ella no evitaba tan intensamente responder a una pregunta de ese tipo formulada por él, por lo que debía ser algo importante.

-Es una tontería, no me hagas caso Castle- volvió a evadir ella.

-Kate,- insistió él, tomándole ambas manos y haciendo que se girara levemente hacia él- tardamos cuatro años en finamente darnos una oportunidad por estar ocultándonos los sentimientos el uno al otro, ambos sufrimos por miedo a atrevernos a intentar ser felices juntos. No volvamos a cometer el mismo error. Ya pasamos por mucho y sería una lástima dañar esto tan hermoso que compartimos por inseguridad o temor ante la reacción del otro.

Al terminar de hablar, Rick soltó una de las manos de Kate para alzarle el rostro que había vuelto a bajar cuando él habló del sufrimiento de ambos. Lo que vio le provocó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Qué podía ser aquello tan grave que sucedía?

Ante el gesto preocupado de él, ella intentó una sonrisa pero, al sentir como su labio inferior temblaba, se deshizo del agarre de la mano izquierda que él aun mantenía y se tapó la cara con ambas, rompiendo repentinamente a llorar.

Él solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando se hubo calmado un poco y, tras decirle que tenía razón y que lo sentía mucho, se dispuso a contarle aquello que le había provocado semejante reacción al llegar a casa.

-Cuando salí de la comisaría, después de tu llamada, - comenzó viéndose todavía interrumpida por los coletazos del llanto- me acordé de la última vez que fuimos los 5 a la casa de la playa y … y de ahí, inevitablemente mi mente voló a la única vez que volvimos a ir, tú y yo solos …

' _Habían pasado una noche increíble. Por fin, después de varios meses, tenían un fin de semana libre y habían decidido viajar a los Hamptons. Necesitaban descansar y relajarse después de todo lo que había sucedido con Jerry y la Dra Nieman. Como bien había argumentado Rick frente a Gates para conseguir aquel fin de semana._

 _Castle había estado a la altura del más preciado príncipe azul o caballero andante, como cada quien prefiera. Le había preparado una espectacular cena romántica en la playa, suficientemente cerca de la orilla como para oír las olas romper pero lo bastante lejos como para que no los alcanzara el agua. Había hecho instalar una carpa completamente blanca con los laterales cubiertos por finas cortinas casi transparentes que se movían suavemente con la brisa marina._

 _En el interior había una mesa elegante pero sencillamente decorada, iluminada únicamente por dos velas altas y rojas que desprendían un agradable aroma a cerezas. La cena consistía en un pescado sellado que prácticamente se deshacía en la boca bañado en una salsa de miel y vinagre balsámico, decorado con ajonjolí blanco colocado para formar un corazón sobre el filete de ella, y acompañado por un arroz primavera moldeado para asemejar a una margarita._

 _A ella le había parecido raro que la mesa estuviera situada en la esquina de una carpa tan grande en vez de en el centro de esta pero -como Rick la había instalado directamente y, si miraba hacia el otro extremo solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar negrura a pesar de ser una estrellada noche de luna llena-, decidió apartar aquello de su cabeza y, rápidamente, se encontró absorta en la magnifica comida, la suave música, el agradable contacto de sus manos sobre el mantel y la conversación amena._

 _Después de cenar, habían bailado su canción que "casualmente" había sonado en el momento oportuno. Y tras un rato en los brazos de él, colmándose mutuamente de besos, había sido dirigida a lo que resultó ser una cortina negra que, al ser apartada, reveló una enorme cama vestida de blanco con centenares de pétalos rojos esparcidos sobre la colcha._

 _El techo de esa parte de la carpa era transparente por lo que podían observar el firmamento. Castle la instó a sentarse a los pies de la cama junto a la cual una fuente de chocolate y una charola de fresas esperaban pacientemente por ellos._

 _Empezaron solo comiendo las fresas, alimentándose uno al otro, pero la ternura del momento se vio rápido unida a la pasión que los llevó a acariciar sus cuerpos creando increíbles dibujos de chocolate liquido que después eliminaban a base de besos, succiones y más caricias, con sus labios y sus lenguas ávidas de saborear el suculento manjar que representaba el chocolate aunado a la fragancia de la piel del ser amado._

 _Aquella dulce tortura no había durado mucho, dejándole su lugar a una pasión desenfrenada y sin medida que los había envuelto a los dos proporcionándoles justo lo que necesitaban ambos en esos momentos: la certeza de que estaban juntos y a salvo, protegidos en el abrazo amoroso de la persona más importante de sus vidas._

 _Se habían despertado mutuamente varias veces aquella noche pero ahora, junto a ella solo había una cama vacía y unas sábanas frías bañadas por los rayos del sol. Se levantó lentamente y, tras cubrirse con la camisa blanca de él que se encontraba en la arena a los pies de la cama, salió a buscarlo. Después de una rápida ojeada en ambas direcciones comprobó que no se encontraba en la playa por lo que se encaminó, colina arriba, hacia la casa._

 _Al llegar allí, divisó a Rick que salía por la puerta que daba a la alberca y sonrió. Él solo vestía el pantalón de lino blanco y los músculos de sus brazos brillaban al sol. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que con tan solo mirarlo de lejos se sentía lista para recibirlo en su interior, colmándola con su amor._

 _Pero se detuvo en el aire en mitad del primer paso en su dirección, al ver cómo una rubia despampanante salía tras él. Se le heló la sangre y su corazón perdió dos latidos que fueron reemplazados por una punzada constante. Solo atinó a dar un paso a la izquierda ocultándose tras una columna._

 _Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a oír la conversación pero veía claramente cómo aquella mujer se acercaba a SU esposo con paso felino, acariciándole los hombros al llegar junto a él. Rick se mantenía rígido y no dejaba de hablar, tratando de convencer a la chica de algo que ella, desde su posición, no conseguía descifrar._

 _Se había recuperado del shock inicial y la inseguridad que se había apoderado repentinamente de ella dio paso al enojo ¿quién se creía esa tipa para esta acariciando así a Rick? Él era suyo, SU esposo, y esa rubia, por muy despampanante que fuera, no tenía derecho a estar allí y, mucho menos, insinuándosele de ese modo. La rabia hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas y las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos. Ella nunca había sido celosa en sus relaciones sentimentales pero con Castle era diferente. Desde el principio, cuando ellos no eran más que compañeros de trabajo, había sentido esa furia interna apoderarse de su ser cuando alguna mujer se acercaba a él y, en mas de una ocasión, había tenido que recordarse a sí misma que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así porque entre ellos no existía ese tipo de relación, y se había atado manos y lengua para no actuar en consecuencia de sus sentimientos._

 _Pero ahora ella era su esposa y podía ir a defender lo que era suyo si quería. Pero no lo haría, se quedaría ahí escondida para ver cómo él resolvía la situación. Claro que ella no contaba con la insistencia de la chica que, a pesar de que él retrocedía cuando ella se acercaba, aprovechó un tropiezo de Rick para apoderarse de sus labios._

 _Kate sentía que le ardían las manos de la necesidad de darle a esa cualquiera su merecido, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su lugar, esperando a que él la alejara. Pero él no lo hizo, se quedó estático ante la invasión que la lengua de aquella mujer estaba perpetrando en su boca._

 _La herida detective no lo soportó más y salió corriendo hacia el mar, arrojándose a la orilla y golpeando con furia la arena. ¿Por qué no la apartó? Se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía besar a otra después de la noche maravillosa que habían pasado juntos? Exhausta, había dejado de golpear la arena y, entre las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos para recorrer su rostro, vio a la orgullosa rubia alejarse por la playa con la cabeza en alto y masajeándose la mano derecha._

 _Momentos después, Rick apareció caminando hacia ella con una charola en las manos y ella rápidamente se metió al agua. Se había levantado sin darse cuenta al ver a la rubia, llevada por la ira, y dirigirse hacia el agua era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos para disimular su estado._

 _Cuando finalmente volvió a la orilla, él, que la estaba esperando allí, se preocupó por sus ojos enrojecidos pero ella se lo achacó a la sal del agua y se dirigió hacia la carpa donde la esperaba el desayuno, no sin antes percatarse del enrojecimiento en forma de mano que adornaba la mejilla izquierda de Castle._

 _-La rechazó y ella se ofendió- se dijo a sí misma y se convenció de ello- me fui demasiado rápido, si hubiera esperado un poco más, habría visto cómo él le impedía continuar con aquello._

 _A pesar de ello, evitó todo contacto físico con él aquel día y él, que se sentía culpable por haberse dejado besar por aquella muchacha que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, no notó que ella se sentía incomoda cuando se acercaban demasiado._

 _Con el pasar de los días su incomodidad fue disminuyendo, sin embargo, la primera vez que lo besó, no pudo conservar el contenido de su estómago al recordar, una vez más, aquella escena. Pero también consiguió apartarlo de su mente y confinarlo a un rincón minúsculo de esta.'_

-Cuando entré al loft estaba recordando aquello y cuando tu brazo rozó el mío … ni siquiera lo pensé, mi cuerpo reacciono alejándose de ti y me sentí avergonzada por actuar como una adolescente celosa- terminó de relatar aun con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas ardiendo.

Él le secó el rastro de lágrimas tiernamente. –Lo siento mi amor, no sabía que habías presenciado aquello. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba la aparté y le dije que se estaba equivocando conmigo, que yo ya no era el hombre al que conoció hacía unos años, que ahora estaba casado y que lo último que quería en mi vida era a alguien que no seas tú. Ella se ofendió y, después de darme una cachetada, se fue.

-Lo se- respondió Kate abrazándose a él en medio de un sollozo- y no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde entonces –continuó con el rostro sobre su pecho, su oído a la altura del corazón de él- pero últimamente … - empezó a explicar para luego interrumpirse.

Rick la separó de él tras unos minutos de silencio, cuando se convenció de que ella no continuaría- ¿Últimamente qué, Kate?

-Últimamente he estado recordando algunas cosas y sintiéndome rara, insegura otra vez. Pero no es tu culpa- se apresuró a decir cuando el abrió la boca para replicar- no es algo que tu hayas hecho o cambiado … lo que pasa es que yo … quería que fuera una sorpresa – continuó convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquella era la única manera de tranquilizarlo- pensaba contároslo a los cuatro este fin de semana, pero supongo que este es el momento oportuno y tú tienes derecho a enterarte antes- anunció y luego hizo una pausa, tragando con dificultad y respirando hondo, sabía que sería difícil pero en esos momentos ni siquiera se sentía capaz de decir aquello. –Rick- dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos y sosteniendo sus manos entre las propias- estoy … vamos … Rick,- volvió a empezar cada vez más nerviosa y más convencida de que no sería capaz de anunciárselo- vas a ser papá de nuevo- soltó rápido y cerrando los ojos al final de la frase como si tuviera miedo de ver la expresión de él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él mirándola pero sin verla. Al darse cuenta de que ella no contestaba se sacudió la confusión y la mi miró realmente: tenía los ojos fuertemente apretado y lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban de sus ojos. –Amor- dijo secando las gotas saladas con su pulgar, lo que provocó que ella lo mirara a su vez, relejándose un poco al ver la expresión del rostro de él- ¿De verdad vamos a tener un bebé? ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa tímida asomando a sus labios, que se convirtió en una carcajada de felicidad cuando él gritó de entusiasmo y la alzó por los aires girando con ella y gritándole al loft desierto que iba a tener un hijo con el amor de su vida.


End file.
